


Wrong

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Wciąż czekam na pozwolenie na tłumaczenie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362591) by [GameandWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf). 



> Wciąż czekam na pozwolenie na tłumaczenie

Powinien zauważyć, że coś jest nie w porządku, kiedy obudził się tamtego ranka, pomyślał Sebastian rozkładając trójnóg swojego karabinu. Wszystko było nie tak, powinien się domyślić, powinien się zorientować, że coś się dzieje, ale okoliczności nie były najlepsze do tego, by próbować jasno myśleć.

 

_Obudził się z Jimem siedzącym okrakiem na jego biodrach i patrzącym na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy._

_– Kurwa, Jim, co ty robisz?_

_– Sprawdzam coś. Powiedziałeś mi kilka tygodni temu, że jesteś we mnie zakochany._

_Sebastian spiął się, nie do końca pewny, dokąd zmierza Jim._

_– No tak i co z tego? Powiedziałeś, żebym dał sobie z tym spokój._

_– I zrobiłeś to?_

_– Jakie to ma, kurwa, znaczenie czy to zrobiłem czy nie?_

_– Zrobiłeś to, Sebastian? – zapytał. Jego głos był zbyt cichy, zbyt zdesperowany. Nie żądał odpowiedzi, on o nią prosił._

Wyregulował nieco trójnóg i obniżył celownik sprawdzając przy tym kąt. To powinna być jego pierwsza wskazówka, Jim nigdy o nic nie prosił.

 

_Sebastian westchnął._

_– Nie, nie zrobiłem tego._

_I zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek w swojej obronie, Jim przycisnął swoje usta do jego i językiem próbował zmusić go do otworzenia ich. Sebastian zamarł zszokowany nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, ale chwilę później jego ciało zareagowało automatycznie, jego ramiona otoczyły mężczyznę i odwrócił ich pozycję, tak że teraz to on przyciskał go do łóżka. Ręce Jima były na jego biodrach, ramionach, we włosach, przyciągały go bliżej. Dźwięki jakie dochodziły z jego gardła byłby niskie i pełne potrzeby._

Druga wskazówka. Jim nigdy nie jest potrzebujący. Jim bierze wszystko czego chce, niezależnie od tego kogo to dotyczy i pozwala by wszyscy i wszystko runęło jak za sprawą klęski żywiołowej.

 

_Sebastian cofnął się odrobinę dysząc ciężko w usta Jima, podczas gdy ten próbował dostać się do jego spodni._

_– W co ty, kurwa, grasz, Jim?_

_– Zamknij się. Po prostu się zamknij – jego palce zacisnęły się we włosach Sebastiana przyciągając go do pocałunku i pozbawiając go jakichkolwiek dalszych wątpliwości._

Trzecia wskazówka. Jim nigdy nie potrafi przemilczeć powodów swojego zachowania. Sebastian uniósł trójnóg i przesunął go o ułamek cala, ponownie sprawdzając widoczność. Jeden strzał, nie dostanie drugiej szansy.

 

_Jim odwrócił głowę w bok, przykładając policzek do poduszki i zaciskając oczy, kiedy palce mężczyzny mocniej na niego nacisnęły. Spomiędzy jego ust wydobył się zduszony dźwięk, którego Sebastian nie wziął za dobry znak._

_– W porządku, szefie?_

_– Było, przed chwilą – powiedział i szarpnął lekko biodrami. – Nie przestawaj._

_Sebastian nie potrzebował więcej zachęt, pochylił się nad jego biodrami i owinął usta wokół jego penisa, biorąc go tak głęboko jak tylko mógł, podczas gdy jego palce drażniły i rozciągały wnętrze Jima._

Sprawdził ponownie wiatromierz ustawiony na parapecie i ponownie go wyrównał. Nie powinien myśleć teraz o Jimie. Nie może się rozpraszać. Ale przecież to Jim jest powodem, dla którego tu jest, prawda?

 

_Jim krzyczy z rozkoszy, kiedy Sebastian w końcu wchodzi w niego. Jego paznokcie wbijają się w plecy mężczyzny pozostawiając bolesne ślady na skórze. Nogi zaciskają się wokół bioder Sebastiana a ramiona przyciągają bliżej z każdym jego pchnięciem. Moran upaja się każdym okrzykiem Jima „Tak! Sebastian! Więcej, boże, proszę, więcej!”, bo to jest tak cholernie doskonałe. To wszystko czego kiedykolwiek pragnął. Jim, w jego łóżku, uprawiający z nim seks, krzyczący w rozkoszy jego imię._

Czwarta wskazówka. Takie rzeczy nie przytrafiają się Sebastianowi ot tak. Nigdy tak nie było i nie będzie. Jedynym uśmiechem losu było to, że jeszcze nie został złapany. Ale równie dobrze to może być zapowiedź jego upadku.

 

_Sebastian złożył pocałunek na skroni Jima, kiedy po wszystkim leżeli obok siebie, spoceni, z splątanymi ze sobą kończynami._

_– W porządku?_

_Jim odwrócił głowę i usiadł._

_– Nie._

_Zszedł z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania, które Sebastian wcześniej niedbale rzucał na podłogę._

_– Powiesz mi przynajmniej o co chodziło? – Moran usiadł na łóżku, pozwalając by prześcieradło owinęło się wokół jego talii._

_– To był eksperyment – Jim nawet nie patrzył na niego, kiedy się ubierał._

_– Ekspe… kurwa – Sebastian ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś gorszego i opuścił na moment głowę. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapytał: – I jak poszło?_

_– Słabo – Jim spojrzał na Sebastiana przez lustro, podczas gdy wiązał krawat. – Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej._

_Sebastian powstrzymywał wybuch niedowierzającego śmiechu._

_– A czego dokładnie się spodziewałeś?_

_– Spodziewałem się poczuć coś. Cokolwiek. Powód. Cel. Ja nie… – urwał i pokręcił głową wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. – Muszę iść._

Tamta cholerna wiadomość była od Sherlocka pieprzonego Holmesa. Powinien go zatrzymać, nie pozwolić wyjść, nie pozwolić pojechać do świętego Bartholomew'a. Powinien zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie tak z Jimem i że potrzebuje pomocy.

Sebastian niczego, kurwa, nie zauważył, bo był zbyt zajęty o myśleniu o własnym, cholernym sercu.

Przycisnął policzek do magazynku karabinu i ponownie spojrzał w dół przez celownik. Idealny strzał prosto w Baker Street 221B, prosto w wysokiego na sześć stóp mężczyznę siedzącego w starym, skórzanym fotelu. Minęły trzy lata, ale Sebastian zamierzał sprawić, że warto było czekać.


End file.
